Shikon Princess
by lovelyangel101
Summary: A prophecy about a child that would defeat the evil and bring forth the light known as the Shikon Princess. In order to protect the child, the Magical Elves and her parents along with the elders decided to hide the child until it was.. full sum inside Ink
1. Prologue: The Birth of the Princess

**Shikon Princess**

**Summary: **A prophecy about a child that would defeat the evil and bring forth the light known as the Shikon Princess. In order to protect the child, the Magical Elves and her parents along with the elders decided to hide the child until it was time to bring her back to the Magical world. A group of teenagers were sent to search for the princess and were chosen to be her protector as she prepared for her battle against the dark force.

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are not mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi from one of her famous work, Inuyasha, although the plot belongs to me.**

**ENJOY!**

_The Birth of the Princess_

The whole kingdom was in chaos. Everywhere you turn, there were explosions and creatures screaming as they fought to remain among the living. The world was covered in darkness along with many deaths and people grieving. Evil demons attacked and devoured everything in its path without a second thought. Dead bodies of women, men, and children littered the ground of what used to be a peaceful village. A man in a baboon pelt with long wavy black hair under the baboon hood he was wearing swayed behind him, his red eyes shone with mirth as he watched the stupid mortals try to overcome his demons. He laughed with contempt and continued to watch the scene before him with a sickening smile, which soon faded when his red eyes landed on a place that was not plague with his darkness and chaos.

The palace, where the rulers of the Magical World lived, stood in all its glory over the hills not too far from the chaos. His eyes narrowed in disdain as he glared coldly at the place. He became even more angered as he watched some of his demon beast, which were trying to bring chaos to the place, be turned into ashes as a sparkle of a strong barrier glinted in the moonlight that only seemed to be shining to where the palace stood. His anger caused his surroundings to darken and his miasma to rise and kill anything else that was left of the forest behind him. He let his eyes travel to the grounds below the tree he was standing on and grinned with satisfaction upon seeing the formerly white snow was now the color red as the blood of demons and mortals alike seeped through its whiteness.

The man pursed his lips as his eyes wandered back to the palace. He could not help but feel angry as he remembered the sole purpose of his attack of these villages that surrounded the palace, to kill the queen and her unborn child, but he soon realized that the castle was heavily guarded by enchantments, demons, demon slayers, monks, priestesses, ninjas, magical elves, and other creatures that were far stronger than his demons and demon beast, not to mention the barrier that surrounded the castle that had terminated everyone of his demons and demon beasts that tried to penetrate it.

How he hates those who tried to defy him especially the Shikon family and their friends, they were the only obstacle that stood in his way of becoming the world's ruler and possibly all three worlds. Sending another hated glare at the palace, he called to his demons and demon beasts and left as another plot to destroy everyone and everything that stood in his way begun to formulate in his head. He still has many chances in destroying the queen and her unborn child, he was sure that there was still four more months until the baby was born.

Unfortunately for the man, he hadn't thought of the fact that maybe his informant of the queen's pregnancy may be wrong for when the man was far from the palace's ground, a baby's cry was heard within the castle's wall and snow begun to fall once more as it covered the red ones with thick layers of white. The moon shone even brighter and the stars seemed to be twinkling with joy. Many of the villagers who had managed to enter the castle's safety celebrated for the night, for they knew that they will have time to mourn those who had died tomorrow, and as for now, they have to celebrate for the birth of their savior.

An apparition of a Phoenix appeared over the palace as a phoenix's song covered the land and sent warmth and security to the villagers who had heard it. A dragon's roar and a Pegasus's neigh soon followed.

The queen had given birth at last, "it's a girl," said Lady Kaede, the high priestess of the palace, while giving the baby to its proud father after cleaning it up. The king smiled his gratitude to Lady Kaede and said a soft 'thank you.'

The woman nodded as she continued to clean up the mess with her apprentices, "it was my honor, milord," said Lady Kaede. The king nodded as he sat down next to his wife, who currently had her upper body propped up by many pillows behind her. He kissed her forehead and the new parents peered at the young child with so much love and care that only a parent could posses, "you did it, Kikyo," said the king as he rubbed the baby's red cheek. The baby girl let out a soft sound as she nuzzled her father's strong yet gentle hand causing the king and queen to smile. "She's beautiful, Tai," said Lady Kikyo as she looked at her husband's profile, which consisted of raven hair and blue-gray eyes.

"Like you," he whispered to his wife as his blue-gray eyes met her brown ones. Although her ebony locks were matted to her forehead from giving birth to their second child, he still saw her as the beautiful maiden he had married. "Lady Kaede," he called out after a long pause.

"Yes, milord?"

"Please tell the others that they are now allowed to come in and see the baby," he replied while giving the little girl to her mother.

"Very well, milord," she answered with a curtsy.

The lord let out a chuckle once Lady Kaede and her apprentices were out of earshot. The queen looked up and gave him a questioning look, "it is nothing, my dear," started the king, "it is just an observation I have made."

"Oh?" prodded the queen.

"Aye, Lady Kaede is a stubborn woman," said the king with another chuckle.

"And why is that?" asked the queen.

"I have been telling her not to address me as her lord but one she would a friend," said the king, "but she refuse and continues to address me as her lord though she treat me like her friend." Lady Kikyo let out a small laugh and nodded her agreement, "I have told her the same and as you can see, she also refused to call me by my name alone," as her gentle eyes settled on their sleeping daughter.

The king could not help but smile as he watched the two most important women in his life. He was brought back from his reverie when his friends along with their sons and his entered the room. "Papa!" exclaimed his two years old son.

The king chuckled and caught the young boy in his arms as the young child snuggled against him, "Hello son," he greeted while nodding towards his friends, "Izayoi, Inutaisho," the two adults nodded back. Two boys with silver hair and golden eyes walked up to him and hug his legs before running back to their parents, "its good to see you too, Inu-chan and Sesshy-chan," he addressed the two boys, who were only two and three years of age.

The boy in his arms wiggled a bit and tried to get out of his embrace, "me want see baby!" he exclaimed as he continued to wiggle.

"Me too! Me too!" exclaimed the other two as they jumped up and down excitedly. The adults laughed at their excitement and carried them towards the bed so they could see the baby.

"Tiny!" exclaimed the three boys.

"Yes, and the three of you were like that too," said Lady Izayoi making the three boys look at her with disbelief. She nodded her confirmation and the boys looked at each other in wonderment.

"No, Inu-chan big!" said the little boy in Izayoi's arms as he puffed up his chest and his dog-ears atop his head stood upright.

"Uh-huh!" agreed the other two while puffing up their own chest causing the adults to laugh at their antics.

Silence covered the room as its occupants admired the baby in the queen's arms, a burst of light had suddenly illuminated the birthing room of the castle and as the light cleared out, a beautiful tall lady appeared out of nowhere.

"Tricia!"

"Good evening your majesty," greeted the woman, now known as Tricia. The woman was very beautiful and there was a comforting glow around her as she looked at the girl in the king's arm, and to the other occupants of the room. She has long flowing white hair, blue eyes that portray great knowledge and wisdom, and pointy ears, "She's very pretty and her aura is very powerful for a new born baby."

"Indeed," agreed Lord Inutaisho.

They all looked at the clock in the room and saw that it was almost midnight, "it is almost time for the parting," said Lady Izayoi while the adults nodded sadly. The queen looked at her daughter sadly and looked at her husband and son with the same sad eyes that was reflected by her husband. Lord Tai held Lady Kikyo's hand in his and squeeze it reassuringly.

Their dampened mood were interrupted when Inu-chan started squirming from his mother's hold, "Inu-chan?" questioned Izayoi as she looked at her son, who was still squirming very hard, "what's the matter?"

The young boy was about to say something when it was interrupted when the baby started crying causing the demons in the room to cover their ears until it adjusted to the level of noise. Young Inu-chan's struggle to get out of his mother's hold intensified and the other two boys in the room followed. The three of them kept glancing at the young child, who was currently crying her hearts out.

The adults in the room stared at the baby with wide eyes as they felt a magnificent aura coming from her along with a great power that was continuing to grow by the seconds. Realizing what was happening, Tricia said in a rush, "make her stop crying or else Naraku will know that she has been born."

Inu-chan, Sesshy-chan and the king's son were squirming even more, "what's the matter?" asked Inutaisho to the three boys.

"Le'go!" exclaimed the three boys. The adults in the room were perplexed to the three young boys' actions and to give them understanding as to why they were acting in such a way, Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Tai released them from their hold.

While this was happening, the queen was trying all she can to make the baby stop crying, but no matter what she did, the young child continued to shed tears and the longer she cried, the stronger the power and aura emanating from her small body was becoming.

Tricia, Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Tai's attention were on the three boys, who had currently rushed to the bed and were trying to climb on top of it, their purpose, they didn't know. Although they noticed that the three boys kept glancing at the baby once in a while and that their countenance were getting anxious. They pause for a moment and looked at one another. The two brothers, Inu-chan and Sesshy-chan locked eyes and then looked at the third boy as though calculating what they should do, before they nodded at each other and Sesshy-chan crouched down in front of the third boy. The king's son didn't waste any time and rode on Sesshy's back as the two brothers jumped onto the bed using their demonic abilities. While Sesshy-chan and the king's son sat down slightly behind Inu-chan, Inu-chan moved closer to the baby, and as though, knowing that someone was in front of her. The baby seized its crying and opened her eyes for the first time. Sparkling brown eyes and rich gold met and locked as they stared at each other for a long moment.

The way the two children remain motionless as they stared at each other, made the adults glanced at each other as though asking if what they were seeing in front of them were truly happening. They didn't just see two children staring at each other with so much intensity but they were also watching the strong aura emanating from both children and the way they were acting with each other. Inu-chan's red and golden aura was surrounding the baby's pink and white ones as though shielding it from harm and not a moment too long, both auras swirled with each other and seemed to be hugging like two childhood friends or lovers that had been separated for a long time. The red and gold aura remained entwined with the pink and white aura and together, they were producing immense power and purity. The next thing that they saw surprised them even more. Two new auras had joined the other two; these ones were blue and silver, and purple and bright green. The two auras were surrounding the other two in their protective circle. They glanced at the other two boys and realized that both of them were staring at Inu-chan and the young princess.

The baby gave a small gurgle as she continued to look at Inu-chan and then she gave a babyish giggle which made Inu-chan smile and nod as though they were conversing in a language that none of the adults can comprehend, and perhaps they were and they would probably never know what it was that they were saying to one another since none of them can comprehend some of the things that children do when they were conversing among themselves, even though they all had been children once in their life.

With the smile still on his young face, Inu-chan touched the baby's cheek tentatively as though afraid that he might hurt her without meaning to do so. Once his small hands touched the baby's cheek, she nuzzled into it and gave out a soft gurgle.

Seeing the interaction between her son and the young princess, Lady Izayoi begun to fathom her youngest son's behavior earlier in the week and smiling fondly at her son, she called out, "Inu-chan?" when the boy's ear swiveled to her direction she knew that at least some of his attention were focus on her seeing as his eyes were still in a staring contest with the newborn baby, "why don't you gave her your gift?"

"Gift?" voiced out the other adults in the room with questioning looks in their eyes as they turned curious glances between the young boy and his mother.

Inu-chan nodded his head as he took something out of his pockets and held it to the queen as his eyes finally left that baby's, who yawned and stretched in her mother's arms before she closed her eyes after nuzzling Inu-chan's hand once more. Inu-chan smiled adoringly and kissed the baby's forehead while the adults smiled as they saw a future between the two.

"What's this?" asked the queen with a smile. She opened her palm to Inu-chan, and the young child place a small silver bracelet with a cherry blossom charm, and engraved within the bracelet were the words 'Kagome' in beautiful cursive writing. Inu-chan waited for the queen's reaction anxiously as she looked at her with expectant eyes. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Inu-chan, the queen finally looked up and smiled at him, "it's beautiful dear," the young pup smiled at her brightly. Lady Kikyo turned to her dear friend and said, "Thank you Izayoi."

"Huh? Oh no, Kikyo!" exclaimed Lady Izayoi with small laugh, "I didn't buy that. Inu-chan here saw it a few months ago and asked for money saying that he was going to buy something. I was so startled to see a girl's bracelet in his hands after that, but when I saw the child I came to an understanding that he bought it for the princess. However, I am still shock that he knew it would be a girl."

"That's interesting," said King Shikon.

"Thank you, dear," said he Queen Kikyo as she looked at Inu-chan, who nodded. The queen looked at the bracelet once more and saw the engraving, "Kagome?"

"Name!" exclaimed Inu-chan.

All adults looked up at the young child and stared at him in wonder. "Huh?" while the other two child in the room nodded enthusiastically.

"Name! Name!" they exclaimed while looking at the adults as though they just discovered something historic.

"Pwetty 'gome," said Inu-chan.

With a giggle, the queen nodded. "YAY!"

"Very well," said the king, "Kagome Angel Shikon," he turned to the rest of the occupants of the room, "what do you think?"

"It's a very pretty name," said Lady Izayoi.

"A fixing name, for a powerful child," said Tricia.

"A name that would be remembered by all," started Lord Inutaisho, "as the one who had conquered evil and save us all."

**♥****♥****♥**

Later that night, a lone figure emerged from the castle holding a bundle tightly. The figure began to walk towards the nearby forest. The bundle that she was holding began to glow pink and either she didn't notice or didn't worry about it since she didn't stopped in its trekked. As the snow began to fall, a phoenix song and a Pegasus's neigh was heard in the distance.

Within the castle walls, the queen and king looked out the window as their eyes focused on the figure. Lady Izayoi and Lord Inutaisho looked between their friends and the disappearing figure with sadness in their eyes. Lady Kaede, who was standing nearby watched the scene before her with tears in her eyes as she watched her beloved king and queen with so much sadness and worry emitting from their auras. After a moment, when the figure disappeared from their line of sight and when they saw a flash of light within the forest, Lady Kikyo and Lady Izayoi buried their faces in their husbands' chest as they finally let their tears fall.

The two men looked between their wives and the children, who were sounds asleep on the bed not knowing what was taking place at the moment. _"__I wish you luck, my daughter,"_ thought the king.

_"Be safe and make us proud, my dear princess,"_ thought Lord Inutaisho.


	2. Interesting Entrance and Burning Sensati

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha except for a few characters...**

**Chapter 1 **

_Interesting Entrance and Burning Sensations, Literally_

It has been sixteen years since that fateful day. The evil man who had attack the kingdom and the nearby villages had came back to attack the queen and kidnap the princess, but to his extreme disappointment; he didn't find the princess in the castle nor was he able to penetrate the castle's barrier and the protective enchantments that had been set up to protect the royal family. He did, however, learned that the princess was somewhere where he could just get her if he only knew where it was. This event had caused him to be enraged and causing him to attack many villages in his blind fury. It was a good thing that the people of those villages were called to the castle at an earlier time, so they were safe from harm except for those who didn't see the need to go to the castle. The only down side of his attack was that because of it, the connection that served for those who knew where the princess was, was destroyed and because of it no one knew what was happening to the princess or what had become of her after the years had passed.

It had been sixteen years since then and the royal family along with the elders and the Magical Elves came to an agreement that it was time to find and train the princess.

**♥****♥****♥**

Higurashi Kagome can only be considered as the most beautiful girl at Dream Garden Academy, the most prestigious school in the whole country of Japan where the future leaders of the world attended from kindergarten through their college years. She had long raven hair that reaches her mid-back and the most gorgeous brown eyes that had ever been bestowed to anyone. She was loved by everyone for her personality and carefree attitude. She was the bringer of light to anyone who had bad days and everyone loved her smiles that can brighten everyone's day. She was also known for being late in her first class in the morning and everyone tease her about it. Beside this, she was first in her class and had been granted the privilege to skip two classes ahead of her. She and her two friends, Hermosa Sango and De la Cruz Serenity were fondly called the Golden Trio in their school and their only guy friend, Hiro Lan also known as their sidekick.

Kagome was rollerblading towards her school while reading an open book in front of her. It was a wonder that she hadn't crashed yet. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that there were still students in the courtyard of her school meaning that she wasn't late for once. She can only imagine the look on her friends faces when they see her at school on time. Smiling to herself and in a much better mood that she wasn't rushing, she headed to her locker, which happened to be in the fourth floor of the main building and right outside her classroom.

**♥****♥****♥**

Hiro Lan looked around the classroom looking for a certain girl, who was the only one not present in their first period class. Hermosa Sango looked at him and to the chair next to her, "do you even have to ask?" said Sango with an eyebrow raised to a challenge.

Lan sighed knowing the answer to his question. That was Kagome for you, always late no matter how great of a student she was she just wasn't a morning person and the day she would ever get up early is the day he stop studying harder and stop being interested in girls, which would never happen in a million years. Well, that was what he thought until he, along with everyone else, got their surprise when the person that they had been talking about entered through the door and sat down in her chair. "Wow," he said along with the other two girls.

Kagome raised a brow and said, "what?" when she didn't get an answer she just shrugged her shoulder and turned around to face the front before doing a double take and staring at Lan once again with a questioning look in her eyes, "wow, you're actually sitting in your seat and not doing any girl hunting business that you usually do in the morning?" she asked surprise.

"Actually, he was," said a girl with long raven hair and blue-gray eyes.

"That is until the girl slapped him and her boyfriend showed up behind him," said the girl with long ebony hair that was tied in a high ponytail.

"Oh hey Sango, Serenity," greeted Kagome with a smile as she looked at her two best friends, who had always been there for her.

"Shut up!" grumbled Lan as he crossed his arms with a pout, "how was I suppose to know that she had a boyfriend?" Serenity and Sango giggled.

"So who was the girl?" asked Kagome as her eyes sparkled with mischief that Lan had completely miss, "so I can express my gratitude to her." Lan's shoulder slumped and his pout reappeared on his face as he glared playfully at his best friends, who he sometimes thought of as his little sisters.

"And here I thought you were going to give her a piece of your mind for slapping your friend," said Lan. The girls only giggled in reply and continued to talk silently only to stop when the teacher entered the room, "Good morning, Yamazaki-sensei!" they greeted at once as they all stood up and bowed.

"Good morning," their teacher replied as he motioned for them to sit back down.

asked Lan through their mental link.

Kagome replied as she took out her pencil and eraser.

asked Sango in disbelief as she glanced at her friend. Kagome nodded her head causing her friends to roll their eyes at her,

"," agreed Lan.

said Serenity.

snorted Sango. Serenity glared at her and huffed.

defended Serenity.

started Lan only to be cut off by Kagome.

and with that said, Kagome and Serenity closed the link that connected them with the other two.

said Sango with a shrug.

said Lan as the two of them disconnected and prepared for the test that was being pass around the room by the teacher.

**♥****♥****♥**

In a place parallel to the Human World where all the things they considered as myth lived, a group of teenagers sat in one the King's studies as they waited for the elders and the royal family and their friend to come. There were three demons in the room; two of them were full demons while the other one was a half-demon. There were also two humans in the room, a boy and a girl. The boy has spiritual powers and a wind tunnel in his right hand while the girl was one of the highest ranking ninja in the land.

They had been told to wait there to hear about their mission that had been prepared for them ever since they were born, which none of them had a clue of what it was they were talking about. They had been waiting there for almost an hour and they were about to leave the room when the door to the study opened and the royal family along with the elders and the king's advisor and friend entered. They could not tell what they were all feeling since none of them were showing any emotion at the moment.

They stood up and bowed before sitting down when they motioned for them to sit down. Each of them was getting confuse by the minute. They couldn't understand why they had to meet there and why it was so important that they couldn't tell anyone about what they were about to hear. "Hello!" greeted Lord Shikon, "I'm sure all of you are wondering about why you are here."

The teenagers all nodded their heads in agreement as the adults told them everything they needed to do about their mission, "all of you were born with the soul purpose of protecting the Shikon princess and all of you will be sent to the Human World to search for the princess since we lost contact with her when something severed the connection that we had with her," explained Tricia, who had been the one who had brought the princess to the Human World, "understood?"

"Crystal," replied the teenagers.

"Very well, you shall be leaving tomorrow morning. You may leave," said Lord Shikon.

**♥****♥****♥**

Meanwhile, back to the Human World, Kagome and her friends were currently sitting under one of the Cherry Blossom trees of their school as they ate their lunches. Earlier that day, the headmistress of their school had called an assembly in the theater and had informed that new students were arriving tomorrow morning. This news caused quite the commotion since the school had never accepted anyone in the middle of the school year nor did it accept anyone who didn't start their preschool in the school. So it was quite a surprise to everyone that these new students were able to get in. The talk was that they were from a really rich family, but how rich, they didn't know since the headmistress didn't tell them their names yet, just that everyone should make them feel welcome and be treated as though they were one of the students who had gone to that school since they were of the right age to come to school. "I don't know what the big deal is," commented Kagome with a sigh as she watched everyone talked about the new students.

"I know what you mean," agreed Serenity with a bored look on her face.

"Yeah," said Sango, "it's not like they're going to be the princes and princesses or something. I mean, they're just coming in later than normal."

Lan rolled his eyes, you would think that his friends being teenage girls and all would be the one who knows everything and cares about what was going on about the surrounding than him instead they were all very naïve when it came to those things and he always finds himself the one informing or explaining things to them. "You're only like that because you three also did that when you first came to this school and it was even more a big deal when it was you guys who came here especially Kagome since she was here since she was a baby and had been taught by the best teachers there are."

"Yeah, yeah, but still," said Kagome.

"Who cares!?" exclaimed Serenity, "let's eat."

The rest of the afternoon was spent over school works and test for the Golden Trio and Lan. While Kagome, Serenity and Sango conversed about something else that they viewed as something much more important than listening to any rumors, the other students including Lan were talking about the new students and their theories about their family and their imaginations of what they would be like and if they were cute or not. The three girls would roll their eyes at these whenever they hear it and they were even more so when they hear the teachers talking about it. The idea of teachers gossiping about new students was truly sickening to them and if it weren't enough that Lan was also enjoying the rumors and talks about them.

**♥****♥****♥**

As the week progress, the talk about the new students escalated to a point where Kagome, Sango and Serenity found themselves unable to control their tempers and that was saying a lot considering that to unleash Kagome and Serenity's tempers it would take a great amount of time because of how much patience they have. The normally peaceful Kagome would explode every time she hears the talks along with Serenity and Sango. The students and Lan found it necessary to pipe down when the Golden Trio were in the perimeter and some teachers followed their precedents.

Finally, the day that everyone, except for a certain trio, had been waiting for finally came. That Monday morning everyone who attends Dream Garden Academy arrived at school very early except for Sango and Serenity, who both arrived just in time for the bell to ring. Kagome, on the other hand, is a totally different story since she was almost always late in the morning, so there was no surprise that she still wasn't there when the bell rang.

Yamazaki-sensei entered the room with greetings from his students. After greeting them back, he motioned for them to sit down and got ready to check the attendance. As he was walking towards his desk, his eyes landed on the empty chair next to Sango. When he looked up he saw Sango looking at him with a pointed look, shaking his head and thinking, _"that girl,"_ with a shake of his head, he continued his way to his desk. Once he was behind it, he checked the attendance and proceeded to stand in front of the class to begin his lecture. However, before he was able to begin his lecture for the day, there was a knock on the door causing him to sigh and to open the door. He stepped outside while his students craned their necks to see who it was that had interrupted the class, but to their disappointment, Yamazaki-sensei had closed the door. Seeing no point into looking at the closed door, the students decided to do the next best thing, talk amongst themselves while they still can since the teacher was currently preoccupied. Besides times like those hardly comes by when you're a student in Dream Garden Academy, where everyone was expected to do their best.

Sango and Serenity looked at each other and giggled out of the blue. Their eyes were darting from the seat next to Sango and then at the direction of the Elite's dorm. Lan cocked his eyebrow when they looked at him but all they did was shake their heads and giggle once more causing Lan to give them a suspicious look. After following where their eyes kept looking when they giggle, it didn't take long for him to realize that they must have prank someone and based on who's chair they were looking at, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Kagome was their victim, "alright, what.did.you.do?" asked Lan as he narrowed his eyes.

Sango and Serenity gave him the most innocent look that they could muster that Lan almost looked up above their heads to make sure that their was no halo, "we have no idea of what you're talking about," and proceeded to giggle. Lan just shook his head; there was no point in asking them anything especially when they were being their girly selves. Seriously, the three of them can be real airheads if they wanted to and they were supposed to be the toughest girls in school. If everyone just knew how they really act when they're being their silly selves. Sometimes he wonders of how the girls managed to live that long with the way they acted at times, totally irrational and Sango's philosophy of 'punch first, ask later' which resulted in every guy fearing the young beauty but if they knew the real Sango they'd be asking if it was someone else. The girl may act tough most of the time but under her tough attitude was nicest person and boy craziest girl he had ever known. It was very ironic, really, that it sometimes makes him laugh for hours when he hears them babble in one of their rooms endlessly when they think that he wasn't at the dorm or he was somewhere far away from them. Though, he never caught Kagome babbling about something that she didn't want him to hear and he guessed that the girl either knew that he was listening in or she just didn't tell as much personal things as the other two.

Lan was interrupted from his line thoughts when the door slid open and their teacher followed by five other people entered the room. To any ordinary humans who were all the students and teachers in the room with the exception of a certain trio, the five new students seemed to be no ordinary kid who just transferred but to the trio they could clearly see that three of them were demons, the third one happened to be half and there was a monk and a ninja that harbors powers deep within her. To the normal eyes the five new students looked normal enough with either black or brown hair with the exception of the redhead and the other four either had brown or black eyes while the redhead had emerald. said one of the spectators with narrowed eyes.

said another with equally narrowed eyes as they shared a look.

said the third one.

muttered the other two from experience.

The teacher cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, but there was no need to seeing as everyone had their eyes on the new students. Both boys and girls were mesmerized by them. The new guys were very handsome while the two new girls were very beautiful but they had to admit, they didn't rival against the three goddesses of their school also known as the beloved Golden Trio. "As you can see, we have five new students transferring to our school today and I want all of you to make them feel welcome and treat them as though you have known them your whole life like you knew your other classmates and friends seeing as all of you have grown up studying at this school which make you know everyone even the teachers. Do not scare them off with your antics and treat them very well, that goes especially for you Mr. Hiro." Said boy straightened in his chair with the most angelic look on his face.

"What are you talking about, sensei?" asked the boy. The class laughed at his antics while the teacher sighed helplessly and shook his head with a small smile, he thought. He had been teaching the Golden Trio and Lan since they were little and had watched them grow into such wonderful teenagers although they have their flaws, but he could never ask for better students in his life. He only wishes that his own children will grow up like them, and he would be truly happy.

"Well if you would introduce yourselves," said the teacher. One of the girls was about to speak when they heard an angry yell outside the door and then the door slid open rather harshly. The five new students look up to see a girl bent over while panting as though she had ran a marathon, "I'm here!" she exclaimed, "so there's no need to cry everyone," she added while she fully stood up to her height and revealing her face to the five students. All three guys from the five students had to keep themselves from drooling when they saw the gorgeous girl in front of them with the most beautiful smile they had ever seen, or have they seen it before? While the two girls hold back a squeal when they saw the girl, she was just so cute and they could easily tell that she was younger than them. They turned to the other students and the teacher in the room who they noticed didn't even looked surprise, in fact, they look as though this kind of things happened everyday. Some of them even laughed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Higurashi," drawled out the teacher as he walked over to the girl, "late again I see. What is it this time?"

"Sensei!" exclaimed the girl with a beaming smile as she faced Yamazaki-sensei, "Do I have a reason this time." The teacher raised his brow and waited, "uh-huh. In fact, it wasn't my fault this time." The teacher gave her a 'sure whatever' look, "it's true. My so called friends," at this she sent a glare at someone in the room, "decided that it was funny to unplug my alarm clock and apparently they," another glare was sent to someone in the room, "thought that it would be even more hilarious to change the security password on the gate."

Someone at the back of the room coughed and the five students along with everyone else turned to look who it was and saw two girls looking anywhere but the front while whistling silently. The teacher sighed and said, "what am I going to do with the four of you?" asked the teacher in a mock exasperation.

"No," said the four friends in complete sync with each other that it sounded like it came from one person, "the question is what are you going to do with_out_ us?"

"Yes, yes, go sit down Kagome, dear," said the teacher while gently pushing the girl towards her seat. The girl did as told and sat down next to the girl with the high ponytail at the back, "and don't kill each other," added the teacher off-handedly. "Now if you hadn't notice Miss Higurashi, we have five new students today and they were about to introduce themselves when you decided to join us." The girl giggled nervously and said, "sorry." Everyone turned expectant gazes to the new students.

"Alright, I'm Tama Rin," said the girl with long raven hair and brown eyes, "I'm eighteen years old and was transferred her from an Independence school in Kyoto."

"Hi!" beamed the girl with red hair and emerald eyes and to certain people in the room, she had fangs and a white tail. "I'm Wolfe Ayame."

_"Figures,"_ they thought after hearing her last name, _"a wolf-demon with a last name of Wolfe." _

"I'm eighteen as well and used to go to the same school as Rin-chan."

"Houshi Miruko," said the boy with black hair that was tied in a rattail on the nape of his neck, "I'm an eighteen years old who's single and available to you ladies." He ended with a charming smile which he sent to the girls in the room. His eyes landed on a girl sitting next to that Higurashi girl. She had long ebony hair that was tied in a high ponytail and her eyes lit up when she giggled quietly at something that her friends were saying since they were the only group that didn't have their attention to them which caused him to frown a bit. They were quietly talking to themselves. The girl suddenly looked up when the other girl nudged her and whispered something in her ear and their eyes clashed. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He saw the girl smile sweetly and thought, _"score!"_ before he saw her eyes narrowed and she did the cutting throat motion and she mouthed, 'you're dead,' causing him to gulp.

"I guess you have competition now, Lan," said one of the girls as the class laughed.

"Takahashi Inuyasha. Eighteen," short and simple and instead of bowing like what the others had done, he merely nodded his head. As his eyes moved to the back of the room, he found himself staring at deep brown eyes that held a mystery and great knowledge. As he stared at her eyes, he couldn't help but feel that he had seen them before and an image of a baby staring back at him with a tender smile in her lips suddenly appeared in his mind's eyes, _"princess,"_ he thought before shaking his head to get rid of the image and when he looked back up he saw that the girl was looking out the window before turning to her friend. They shared a few words and ended up giggling. _"I miss you."_ Unlike human babies, hanyou's and demons grow much faster emotionally and physically until they reach the age of ten where they grow like any humans do but their metabolism slows down when they reach the age of twenty-five which caused them to have longer lifespan than humans, but unlike those who lives and born in the human world were they didn't have any magical abilities, the humans in the Magical World lives as long as any demons to keep a balance. The teacher followed his gaze and found four of his students not paying any attention to what was going on in front of the class causing him to frown.

"Higurashi, Hermosa, De la Cruz and Hiro do you have something to say to the class?" Said people looked up without a care in the world. They didn't even looked embarrass that they have been soloed out by the teacher. They merely said in unison, "no sir," before looking at either their notebooks or outside the window with bored looks on their faces. The teacher shook his head and didn't say anything else.

"Takahashi Sesshoumaru, nineteen," said the last boy. Basing on his and Inuyasha's appearance and their last name everyone in the room concluded that they were brothers. Both of them had short black hair, although, Sesshoumaru's hair was neat while Inuyasha's was messy. They both had lavender eyes but Sesshoumaru's was a tint darker than Inuyasha's.

"Very well, now that that's over and than with, let's give you your seats for the rest of the year," said Yamazaki-sensei while looking for an empty table. He found one behind Sango and Kagome and another behind Serenity and Lan. There was also an empty seat on the table next to Kagome and Sango's table. "Houshi and Takahashi Inuyasha, sit behind Higurashi and Hermosa." The two girls raised their hands although the two boys already knew who they were. "Older Takahashi and Tama in front of De la Cruz and Hiro and Wolfe to the table on Hermosa's left.

The five students nodded their heads and headed for their chair. As they were walking, Inuyasha stared at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes while she was looking outside the window with her hand under her chin. She looks like she was deep in thought. Miruko on the other hand had his sights on the beauty sitting next to Kagome and let's just say that as he was walking he was imagining things that should not be said and Sango was fuming because of it. Kagome along with Serenity and Lan were laughing insanely in their minds as they looked at Sango out of the corner of their eyes. They, too, could hear the thoughts of a certain pervert and couldn't help but wonder of what Sango was going to do to the poor boy.

As they were passing, Miruko and Sango made eye contact and Miruko used in to his advantage and winked at her. To his surprise Sango winked back and blew him a kiss. Too bad he along with everyone else with the exception of Sango's friends didn't see the small particles that were blown his way nor were they able to see the small smirk that appeared on Sango's face. Serenity, Kagome, and Lan were having a hard time keeping a straight face that they had to look away. Inuyasha and the others stared at them oddly before continuing their trekked to their new seat.

Miruko frowned when he noticed that he was feeling really hot and the next thing he knew, his pants was on fire and people were screaming as water began to spray in order to put out the fire. The teacher told everyone to leave the room immediately while the fire alarm went off causing everyone to go out the hall. Oddly enough, the fire on Miruko's pants was still blazing and as everyone told him to roll on the ground.

Meanwhile as everyone was outside, Sango and her friends didn't even moved from their seat as they watched what was happening to Miruko outside as they laughed their hearts out. Oddly enough, they weren't wet from all the water coming out from the ceiling along with their things.

Inuyasha and his friends looked inside the room except for Miruko who was still busy trying to put out the fire on his pants, which seemed as a lost cost at the time. He and his friends frowned upon seeing the three girls and the boy talking enthusiastically with each other as though nothing was happening.

Kagome looked up and she and Inuyasha made eye contact. Kagome smirked at him and said quietly, "Sango I think that's enough."

Sango and her other two friends pouted causing her to laugh without taking her eyes off Inuyasha. "Do we have to?" Sango asked.

Kagome giggled and nodded her head. She turned to her friend with a raised brow. Sango pouted once again and said, "fine," in the saddest voice that they had ever heard making them laugh. "You can play with him again later."

"Whatever," said Sango dismissively as she and Kagome flicked their wrist causing everything to stop along with the water and the alarm.

Outside the classroom, Inuyasha saw the whole thing but he didn't think of it since he and the others weren't sensing anything from the girls and their friend. They looked at Miruko when they noticed that his pants weren't even singed or anything. In fact, the pants looked almost perfect with the exception of a few wrinkles. The others frowned and thought, _"Only someone with magical abilities or an elemental is able to do that, but we're not sensing anything.__"_

The intercom went off ordering everyone to head back to class and to continue on with the day. The voice said that there had seemed to be no problem at all and that they'll look more in the matter of what had caused the fire. It wasn't even such a big deal since it was only Miruko's pants and nothing was damage including Miruko. The rest of the morning passed without any excitement.

**AN:** Sorry for the long update but I was feeling lazy among other things.

I hope you enjoyed it. plz R&R


	3. The Greatest Mystery of the World: Women

**Chapter 2**

_**The Greatest Mystery of the World: Women**_

Kagome and Sango were sitting stiffly in their seats. Why, you ask? Well, since first period throughout the other two periods that had passed by, Inuyasha and Miruko wouldn't stop staring at them and it was making the two girls very irritated and it didn't help that Lan and Serenity were snickering at them in their heads and had been teasing them about it every time they had a chance through their mental link and it was driving the two girls crazy since they couldn't do anything about it. _"What is his problem?"_ thought Kagome, _"since the moment he arrived this morning, he had been staring at me. It's not like it was the first time he had ever seen a girl, I mean those two girls with him sure aren't boys. Grr…if he doesn't stop I-I'll, I'll—"_

"—_**you'll what?"**_ said a voice that sounded like Serenity and Lan followed by snickers from the duo.

"Grr…stop reading MY THOUGHTS!" screamed out Kagome while slapping her hands on her desk and glaring at the two as she stood over them. Serenity and Lan looked up and gulped upon seeing the look that they were getting from Kagome. Maybe they had went a little too far this time?

Silence covered the room as they stared at Kagome as though she had gone mad. "WHAT!?" snapped Kagome while glaring at everyone at the room causing them to look a way. All of them were wondering of what had happened to their angelic Kagome who was always smiling at everyone and hardly gets angry, but this last few weeks she had been irritable and was always in a bad mood. "And you!" she turned around and glared at Inuyasha. The look that she was giving him at that moment sent chills to his spine and the aura around her were flaming with rage, "what the hell is your problem!?" Upon hearing that, everyone in the room gasped including her friends; they had never heard Kagome cussed before and it was enough to tell them that she was beyond piss. "Is my back that interesting that you had to stare at me all through three periods and again just now?" she growled at the cowering Inuyasha and even Sesshoumaru was having a hard time from holding in his whimpers. "AAARRRGGGHHH, I can't take this anymore, I'm leaving!" with that, Kagome took her back pack and left the room after sliding it closed rather harshly that it shook the whole room.

"Miss Higurashi," whispered Tatsuki-sensei while looking at the closed door. She had never seen the young girl that mad before and she wondered if something had happened to have caused her to explode like that and she was sure that it wasn't the fact that Takahashi Inuyasha had been staring at her. Her friends were thinking the same thing as they looked to the closed door.

"Wh-what just happened?" whispered one of the students.

"I don't know," said another, "but I've never seen her act that way before."

"Neither have I."

Inuyasha was looking at the same door with shock written all over his face. What did he do anyway? He was just looking at her head because he was trying to figure out if she were the one. And did she really have to bite his head off and how did she know that he was staring at her in the first place? _"I swear women are so confusing,"_ thought Inuyasha with a shake of his head. _"Who invented them anyways?" _

**♥****♥****♥**

Kagome ran out of the room and out of the building. She actually didn't know where she was going, so she let her feet take her to wherever they were taking her. She came through the woods at the back of their school and to the lake that was hidden on the other side of the woods. It was still part of their school but only a few people knew about it and she was grateful since it was the place she goes to if she wanted to be alone. She leaned against the trunk of the biggest tree with her head bowed. Kagome sighed and slowly slid down until she was sitting at the base of the tree with her back leaning against it. Her bag was lying next to her. "I think I was a bit harsh back there but…hmm." Kagome stood up and moved over to where she wasn't under any tree and was near the lake. She flopped onto her back with her arms stretch out on either side of her and stared up at the sky. "What should I do?" she murmured as she looked up at the passing clouds. _"And I can't overlook some of the things that had happened and I'm positive that the time is coming nearer if there appearances in this world isn't enough to warn that the time is coming near,"_ she thought. She rolled to her side with her head resting on her right arm while her left arm was near her head. _"The others might even wonder about my change in attitude and it just happened that the others were losing their tempers because of all the talks last week."_ Kagome closed her eyes for a moment as a memory of what had happened just weeks ago flashed through her mind.

**♥****♥****♥**

"_Kagome," said an old man with white hair and brown eyes that were filled with wisdom about the world around him based on his experiences and the things that he had seen throughout his lifetime._

"_Yes?" asked Kagome, who was garbed in a samurai's clothing that was specifically designed for samurai women, though it was a mix between modern and traditional designs. The top was white with cherry blossom scattered on its sleeves and her _hakama_ was pink and her obi was yellow. She and the man were sitting on the wooden floor of a shrine that had been there for many years. The two of them were facing each other with the low table in front of them and with their swords on their right side. Kagome's sword was in a white sheath that seemed to glow and it had white outlining and intricate designs that were silver and gold. The hilt of the sword was a brilliant white and there was an emblem of a phoenix rising while its sheath had a golden dragon snaked through it. It was simply beautiful and deadly when used. The sword itself was one of a kind and no one would ever see it in the Human World. _

"_The time is coming nearer," said the man, "and I wish that you are ready."_

"_I know, Master Wong, and I assure you that I am," said Kagome._

"_Good for I have trained you well, but that is not the reason of this meeting," said Master Wong. His voice had taken a sadden quality and it alerted Kagome that something bad must have happened, "the enemy has made his move and five innocents were killed last night. I am afraid that more will die and to tell you the truth, I am afraid of this war's outcome."_

"_Master," whispered Kagome as she stared at the old man's eyes that were currently grieving for those who were lost._

"_You've become quite the young woman and I am proud of you. Any other would have turned their back but you, you fought back with such bravery and I admired it of you," said her master. "Though I am sometimes worried if you are ready to face the things that will be facing you in the future," Kagome looked down and sighed, "just remember child, remember that whatever may come, do not let your will leave you and remain standing and remember that this is a time of war and people will die but do not let them overcome you for if they do, the deaths of those who were sacrificed would be in vain."_

"_I understand," whispered Kagome with her hand clenched into fist on her knees. _"But does these deaths really have to happen,"_ she silently thought, _"or is there another way?"

"_Good, now go back to your training," said Master Wong with a smile on his face. _

_Kagome nodded her head obediently and after picking up her sword, she resumed the different _katas_ that were taught to her by the very man that she had been speaking to. _

**♥****♥****♥**

"_All throughout that week, many people were lost and I couldn't do anything about it or I'll be exposed since someone was watching my every move,"_ thought Kagome as she let out a sigh. _"You're mission starts today, Kagome,"_ she heard the voice of her master as she remembered what had happened last night during her training. She lied there as thought after thought floated in her mind. "It's time," she said out loud while sitting upright. She picked up her bag and went deeper into the woods. She stopped in front of a curtain of vines. She looked around and pressed something on a nearby rock and the vines slowly opened to reveal a cave. The cave was very large and unlike any other cave that were dark, this one was light and lined up on the wall were pictures upon pictures of three women dressed in black leather bodysuits while cradling helmets on their right hips. All of them were very beautiful and if a person looked nearer, they would easily see that it were the Golden Trio and in a few picture showed Lan wearing black baggy pants and black shirt holding a helmet while leaning on a motorcycle behind him. Some of the pictures showed them but they were holding weapons. As Kagome walked deeper into the cave she stopped in front of a huge painting of herself with a phoenix behind her and a dragon circling her protectively. She touched a panel next to it and the picture opened to reveal a black leather bodysuit and guns, daggers, and her sword. She looked at it for a moment before closing her eyes and sighing. She changed into the suit and got her weapons before walking over to another room within the cave. Upon turning on the lights a room full of different automobiles along with any imaginable vehicles, which some of them were even versions that haven't been sold to the public, was revealed. In the middle of it all were four motorcycles; all of them were black with different things painted on it to suit its owner. Kagome walked over to the one with the Phoenix at the side. After putting on her helmet and making sure that her hair was hidden, Kagome gassed the bike before speeding through the morning light.

**♥****♥****♥**

Back at the school, it was almost time for lunch to come and Kagome still hadn't show up. The teacher had gotten the class to settle down after what had taken place in her classroom. She was greatly perturbed by the fact that the normally patient and kind-hearted girl had just exploded in front of the whole class and had walked out of the room. It was simply unheard off for Kagome to act like that, so she had asked her friends if something was troubling the young girl. The other three students had looked at him confusedly and told him that there was nothing troubling Kagome, well if there was, she had not told them anything. "What's the big deal?" asked Ayame in hush voice to the girl sitting next to her. She and her friends were clearly confused of why Kagome walking out of the class was such a big deal that even the teacher looked concerned.

"That's right! You guys are new here so you wouldn't understand," said the girl with understanding. "Well," she started as she thought of how she was going to word her next sentence, "Higurashi and her friends are very well known by everybody at this school and…I guess you could say that Higurashi is everyone's favorite at the school including the teachers and me, after all her and De la Cruz are kind of the baby of the senior year seeing as they are two years younger than everyone, and well…it is a great concern when something happens to one of them especially where it concerns Higurashi because everyone is very protective of her. It's also a big deal because it was the first time that Higurashi had ever done something like that. She was always reserved and calm about everything, which was why she almost never loses her temper, so it is surprising to see her like that because of her personality and everything." After the girl's explanation, Ayame had an 'oh' looked on her face as she nodded her head in understanding. She relayed everything to her friends in a note that her friends shared to each other.

"Yeah," said the girl.

The bell for lunch period to begin rang causing most of the students to run out of the door to meet up with friends to eat lunch with. Lan walked up to the doorway and waited for her two friends, who were standing over Wolfe's table, "Hi!" greeted Serenity with a brilliant smile on her face. "I'm De la Cruz Serenity, and this is Hermosa Sango," she motioned to the other girl, who was also smiling. She bowed to the two girls politely along with Sango. The other two girls bowed back and the redhead said, "Wolfe Ayame."

"Tama Rin," said the other girl as the two of them bowed back. "Pleasure to meet you two."

"Same here," said Sango and Serenity, "and that's Hiro Lan," said Serenity while pointing at the boy standing by the door. Lan waved at them and the two girls returned the gesture with smiles on their faces.

"Would you guys like to join us for lunch?" asked Sango.

"Sure," answered Ayame as she and Rin followed Sango, Serenity, and Lan to the cafeteria to get their lunches before they followed them to the giant cherry blossom tree outside, "this is our hang out place," explained Sango when she saw the two girls with confused looks on their faces, "we always eat here for lunch except when it's raining, where we eat inside the cafeteria. Most of the students like to come out here to eat their lunch when there's no rain. The girls' mouth formed an 'o' before they sat down on the ground.

Ayame looked up just in time to see Inuyasha and the others walking around, "hey," she started while looking at the other three. Lan, Serenity, and Sango looked up from their meal with questionable faces, "is it all right if our friends sit with us?"

Instantly Sango's eyes narrowed a bit that it was unnoticeable except for those who knew her well. Her eyes flashed dangerously, though Rin and Ayame didn't see it, when she remembered the pervert. Serenity and Lan had to bite their tongue to stop themselves from snickering when they looked over at Sango. "Yeah sure," said Lan dismissively, "that way I won't be the only guy here while you girls talk about things that girls talk about."

"_**Don't do anything too rash, San,"**_ said Serenity through their link. Sango looked at her pleadingly but the young girl shook her head. _**"Fine,"**_ conceded Sango with a sigh. _**"You're no fun."**_

"Thanks," said Rin before getting up and walking over to the three guys. They saw her exchange words with them for a few minutes (no doubt about what was going on) before the three guys followed Rin with their lunches to where they were sitting. "Hey, where did Hermosa go?" asked Rin upon noticing that the ebony-haired beauty had disappeared.

"Oh…um…she had to talk to someone," said Serenity, "about something school related."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, you guys already know their names so I guess there is no need for any introductions?" said Rin while sitting down next to Ayame, who had been talking to Serenity while they ate.

"Well…I dunno about that," started the guy named Houshi Miruko while looking at an unsuspecting Serenity. _"It's a good thing that Sango-chan is not here yet,"_ thought Serenity humorously while looking at the boy who had suffered Sango's wrath without even knowing it. He walked up to Serenity and held her hands; the motion had broken Serenity's train of thoughts, so now she was looking at the boy, who was currently staring her in the eyes, "Hello there gorgeous," Serenity blushed at the compliment as the boy continued to use his 'charms' on Serenity.

Miruko saw the blush and thought, _"Score!"_ as he grinned inwardly, "I must say that of all the lovely ladies here at Dream Garden Academy, you outshine all of them in my eyes when I saw your smiling face during class. And now if you could only do me a favor and make me the luckiest man alive by bearing my child?" and the next thing you heard was skin touching skin in a very painful way as Serenity's palm made contact with Miruko's cheek, which started to glow red from the impact. His friends shook their heads at their friend's antic and continued eating as though this kind of things happens all the time, which it probably did.

"What happened to his cheek?" asked a female voice. The group looked up to see the ebony-haired beauty standing before them with a raised eyebrow.

"I slapped him," said Serenity with a shrug of her shoulders as though for her to slap someone was nothing, which it was to her at least when it concerned perverted jerks.

Miruko, upon seeing the lovely beauty in front of him, perked up and immediately held Sango's hand without even batting an eye, "What's your name lovely maiden?"

"Um…Hermosa Sango," said Sango with a confuse look in her eyes while also trying to get away from the boy when she remembered about earlier. She looked at Serenity and Lan questionably while the other two just shrug their shoulders.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful maiden," said Miruko without missing a beat while his hand slowly wandered south. Sango began to blush, but when she felt something rubbing her buttocks, her expression darkened. Her right eye began to twitch in irritation and her two best friends had to stop themselves from laughing at her face. The next thing you know another palm had been introduced to Miruko's cheek. Sango then continued to pummel the young boy into the ground. By the end of it, Sango was breathing heavily while the front of the school was covered in silence. That is after it was interrupted with a gentle laugh causing everyone to look up only to see Kagome standing a few feet away from them holding her bag and lunch.

"Whoa, I leave you guys for a couple of minutes and the next thing I know Sango is beating someone to a bloody pulp," said Kagome, amused.

"Angel!" exclaimed her best friends while hugging their friend. "Oh gods! We were so worried about you," said Serenity after letting go of her friend. Kagome smiled at them apologetically, "I'm fine, there's nothing to be worried about," said Kagome while smiling at her friends. The other three stared at her for a while before deeming what she was saying was the truth and sitting back down.

Miruko, who had composed himself after what Sango had done to him, look up at Kagome and not to be deterred by what had happened to him earlier headed for Kagome, but before he even made it within a foot away from Kagome, he found himself on the ground. He, along with his friends, looked up to see Lan, Serenity and Sango surrounding Kagome like guard dogs while glaring down at Miruko with fire in their eyes, "do not touch her if you value your life," they said in unison in a deadly whisper, "no one, we mean _no_ _one_ touches our Angel without our permission or for anything at all." Miruko gulped and nodded while the others shared a look of confusion of what was happening in front of them. Lan, Sango and Serenity seemed to have changed personality or something.

"Guys, calm down," said Kagome, "he didn't know." The other three nodded and sat back down and resumed eating in silent as the tension around the group grew.

"Ahem," Rin cleared her throat causing everyone to look at her. She sweatdropped before continuing, "um…that's Houshi Miruko, the pervert. Takahashi Inuyasha, the jerk—"

"—hey!"

"What?" Rin had a look of complete and utter innocence while Inuyasha glared at her, "It's true. His brother—"

"—half-brother," said the two boys almost automatically. Rin had to stop herself from growling in irritation.

"Same difference," said Ayame with a roll of her eyes, "Takahashi Sesshoumaru, the ice prince," she continued the introduction seeing as Rin was busy glaring at the Takahashi brothers, who had been interrupting her. The girl had always hated being interrupted when she's saying something.

"I'm De la Cruz Serenity to you boys, and this is Hiro Lan, the flirt." Kagome and Sango snickered.

"Shut up, Serenity!" huffed Lan.

"Higurashi Kagome."

"And you already know my name," said Sango while glaring at Miruko. Miruko gulped and laughed nervously.

The others notice that Serenity, Sango and Lan were still not relaxing and they were still unable to figure out what had happened in the first place. They looked at Kagome out of the corners of their eyes and wondered what the reason behind the others' odd reaction was. _"There's something about her,"_ thought Inuyasha, _"but I can't put my finger on it," _he sighed inwardly as he glanced at the girl once more only to take a sharp intake of breath when he notice something gleamed from the girl's wrist. He looked at it more closely, though he made sure that his movements were discreet, and spotted that it was a bracelet and for some reason the bracelet seemed so familiar to him and now that he think about it, so was the name. _"Where have I seen it before?" _

Kagome felt someone looking at her, so she looked up from her food and saw that it was Inuyasha. She inwardly growled in frustration, _"what's up with this guy?"_ thought Kagome exasperatedly. She stared back at him hoping to unnerve him.

To say that it worked was an understatement, "what the hell are you staring at!?" snapped Inuyasha, when he noticed Kagome staring unblinkingly at him. He completely ignored the fact that Kagome looked more like she was thinking than looking at him.

Kagome snapped back from her thought and stared at him in disbelief, _"I can't believe the gall of this guy,"_ she thought as she narrowed her eyes. Her three best friends began to back away from Kagome once they saw the flames in her eyes. "Pardon?" asked Kagome sweetly, a little too sweetly as she slowly rose from her sitting position, "Because I don't think I heard you right nor do I think that YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO SNAP AT ME WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD BEEN STARING AT ME SINCE YOU GOT HERE!" screamed Kagome while she towered over Inuyasha, who whimpered, that is before he regained his bravery or stupidity since he yelled back, "WHY WOULD I STARE AT A WENCH LIKE YOU!?"

"What.did.you.just.called.me?" asked Kagome in a deadly calm voice that sent shivers to everyone who had heard it including Sesshoumaru. It was a good thing that no one was looking at him or else his reputation would be ruined, and he's sure that he didn't want that.

"What? Are you deaf, too?" Let just say that Inuyasha is an idiot, "I called you wench, wench."

Sango, Serenity and Lan, along everyone else who had suffered from Kagome's wrath, whimpered in fear. _"That stupid idiot,"_ thought Sango.

"_I feel so sorry for him,"_ thought Lan.

"_He's either really brave or really stupid,"_ thought Serenity while wincing inwardly when she remembered the time when she had to suffer from Kagome's wrath. That wasn't pretty at all and she was in pain for days and just thinking about it sent chills to crawl up her spine, _"and I would bet that it's the latter."_

Kagome's right eye began to twitch while her hands clenched at her side, _"why…that stupid jerk,"_ thought Kagome as her aura darkens considerably. They almost thought that her hair was standing on end while waving with flames behind her and they could almost see the fire blazing in her brown eyes as she glared poison-tip-daggers at Inuyasha. _"I just…aaarrrggghhh!"_ she screamed in her head while imagining ways to kill the boy in front of her. Speaking of whom, Inuyasha seemed to have noticed that his well being was in the line since he cowered under Kagome, who seemed to have gotten bigger in his mind. Silence covered the area once again, not even the winds were moving and everything seemed to have stopped. When everyone thought that Kagome was going to end Inuyasha's life, the young beauty took a deep breath, sat down, and continued eating as though there was nothing wrong in the first place as she hummed happily to herself while completely ignoring everyone.

Everyone else gaped at her as they watched her ate and hummed happily without a care in the world. After a moment, Inuyasha opened one eye when he didn't feel anything and joined the others in gaping when he saw what Kagome was doing before sighing in relief. "What just happened?" whispered Serenity to her other two best friends. The three of them were holding onto each other after sensing the dark aura surrounding Kagome. Kagome can truly be scary when she wanted to. That was the reason that no one wants a kind person to ever lose their temper since it was always hell on earth when they do.

"I don't know," Sango whispered back while looking at Kagome as though she was from another specie. They were wondering how she was able to go from someone who was just about to kill into someone who wouldn't hurt a fly. Sesshoumaru and the others were thinking the same thing. _"I wonder whoever thought of inventing a woman was a good idea, because if I ever go back in time, I would definitely tell them of how terrible of an idea it is,"_ thought Sesshoumaru as he shivered inwardly when he remembered the event that had taken place just moments ago.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," whispered Miruko to Sesshoumaru.

"If you remind me," Sesshoumaru whispered back and for once letting himself show some form of emotion.

"Deal," whispered Miruko as he and Sesshoumaru shook hands. Everyone went back to their food and dismissed what they had just seen.

None of them were able to see that the raven-haired beauty had been staring at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eyes nor were they able to tell what she was concocting in her mind nor were they able to realize that she was concentrating on something else other than her food.

In all honesty, Kagome was only acting everything that she does at the moment for she was still burning with rage deep within her. She looked all over the place through the corners of her eyes for something that she can use to get back at the jerk, when her eyes landed on Inuyasha's water along with Sango's juice and Sesshoumaru's soda. _"Muwahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahahahaha cough cough ahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahaha,"_ she thought with an evil grin, although it was unnoticeable, _"I'm so smart and evil. I love having control over water."_ She stared at the water at the corner of her eyes while chanting an incantation in her mind. Inuyasha's water begun to ripple but no one noticed it. It glowed light blue for an eighth of a second while a swirl of winds surrounded Kagome before it pass by completely. Next, Sango's juice and Sesshoumaru's soda also glowed without anyone in their group noticing. Kagome mentally congratulated herself with her accomplishments. _"Now,"_ thought Kagome as she ran her fingers through the hair that had gotten over her shoulder and flipping it over her shoulder. No one saw that when Kagome did this, Kagome and a small part of where she was sitting were covered by sparkles nor were they able to notice the shift in the breeze as the sparkles flew through their little group.

Inuyasha had finish eating and was laughing at what Miruko had said when suddenly he felt his pants getting wet. He looked down and saw that his pants were indeed wet and to worsen things, the wet spot looked like he had peed himself. Miruko followed his line of vision and saw this causing him to burst out laughing, "man, I didn't know it was that funny!" he exclaimed while pointing at Inuyasha's wet pants. Ayame and the others followed were he was pointing and burst out laughing. To make it worse, the white undershirt that he was wearing also became wet and when he looked down he saw that there was spilled orange juice on his chest and then something splashed at his face, soaking his hair and some of his clothes. Let's just say that his friends were rolling around on the ground from laughing. Just when they were sobering up, they heard thunder and when they looked up at the sky to see if it was going to rain, they saw that the sky was clear. They looked back down when they heard a scream of, "what the hell is going on!?" that sounded like Inuyasha. They looked at him and saw that raindrops that seemed to be coming out of no where was falling on where Inuyasha was sitting at and Inuyasha himself. They watched as Inuyasha got up and walk away from that spot but to their utter amazement, the raindrops were following him and were not letting up at all. Inuyasha was completely soaked while he ran around the front lawn trying to get away from the 'rain.' His friends started laughing again after seeing the look on his face, though they ran after him to see what they could do to help their soaking friend.

Miruko, Sesshoumaru, Ayame, and Rin shared a look, _"I don't feel anything,"_ they all thought. _"This must be another work of an elemental, but I don't sense anything."_ While the others were running after Inuyasha, Sango, Lan and Serenity looked at Kagome suspiciously. "You're so evil," said Sango while high-fiving Kagome.

"I know," Kagome grinned as her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Note to self," said Lan jokingly, "never anger Kagome, end note." His friends laughed at him. After seeing Inuyasha and his friends ran by for the fifth time Serenity looked at Kagome maternally and said, "I think you have your fun, Kagome."

Kagome pouted but complied reluctantly, _"terminus ad quem,"_ she muttered. Sango grinned like a cat that had swallowed a canary and said, "you're doing wonderfully, little grasshopper."

"I prefer butterfly," said Kagome with the same grin.

"Whatever you desire, my favorite apprentice," joined in Serenity. Lan stared at the three girls for a while before shaking his head. "If they only knew," he muttered before walking off back to the classroom since the bell would ring any minute while leaving the three girls laughing insanely behind him.

10


End file.
